<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconditionally by Crustuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590758">Unconditionally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustuu/pseuds/Crustuu'>Crustuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crustuu's Toko/Shomaru Killing Game AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Love Confessions, Supportive friend, Supportive partner, no beta we die like men &gt;:), theres actually a nod at syomaru here i just dont think it warrants being marked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustuu/pseuds/Crustuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo accidentally fronts and has to deal with Komaru. Toko panics, of course.</p><p>~-♥-~</p><p>Tokomaru/Syomaru Killing Game AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko &amp; Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack &amp; Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crustuu's Toko/Shomaru Killing Game AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconditionally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko trailed Komaru, the younger girl walking to the library. She was looking to do a sweep of the books and see if there happened to be any manga. Despite her grievances with her friend’s taste in “literature”, Toko insisted on coming along. Ever since Komaru had defended her, Toko hadn’t felt safe without her new Master.</p><p>As they entered, however, Toko began to regret joining her. They were greeted with Byakuya planted in the middle of the library. Noticing the intrusion, he glared at the two girls.</p><p>“What are you two here for; to ruin my personal time?” Toko flinched at the irritation in his voice. Beside her, she could sense Komaru’s patience already running thin.</p><p>“We’re just here to see if this place has any good books, don’t act like you own this place.” Komaru spoke, voice eerily calm. Byakuya scrunched his eyebrows, but just turned back to his book instead of making another provocative comment.</p><p>“Whatever, just don’t bother me.” Toko felt relieved at his words. She just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, and not having to deal with conflict between him and Komaru helped that. The younger girl gently led Toko over to the massive wall of books. When they got in front of them, Toko felt her stomach drop at the sight of them.</p><p>The shelves were covered in dust.</p><p>Toko took a couple steps back, hoping to not bring attention to herself. She couldn’t risk letting Syo front. She had no clue what might happen, but surely Komaru would notice the change in personality.</p><p>Komaru, not noticing her friend’s reaction, proceeded to comb through the shelf in front of her. Her attention stopped at a certain novel, before pulling it out and waving it to Toko. The older girl clasping her nose as dust from the book flew her way.</p><p>“Toki, is this one of yo-”</p><p>“ACH-”</p><p>~-♥-~</p><p>“-OO!”</p><p>Syo blinked, senses slowly coming back to her. It had been a while since she had last fronted, the last time being just long enough for Toko to update her on their situation.</p><p>She was quick to realize that Toko must have no memory of their first year at Hope’s Peak, considering how she wrote about the killing school life. With that in mind, chances are nobody else…</p><p>“-ur books?”</p><p>Syo tensed, recognizing the voice immediately, before letting a gentle calmness spread through her.</p><p>“What was that Dekomaru?” Syo said, forgetting immediately that she shouldn’t act herself at this time. She froze her excited demeanor as soon as she noticed Komaru’s face had twisted in confusion. She also became aware of Togami’s presence nearby.</p><p>“Wh-What did you just call me? Are you okay Toko.” Ah, a scapegoat!</p><p>“N-Not really,” Syo hushed her voice, but knew subconsciously she was still shit at sounding like Toko, “Can we go back to my dorm?” Syo looked down at the floor and pulled at Komaru’s sleeve, just wanting to be in private.</p><p>“Yeah, c’mon.” Komaru hummed back in a low voice, putting whatever book she had back on the shelf. Syo took note of how dusty the shelves seemed, figuring that must be how she had suddenly fronted. Syo let Komaru take her hand and lead her from the library, the older girl not daring to glance at Byakuya as they left.</p><p>As they walked back to the dorms, Syo put most of her effort into appearing as much like Toko as she could. Of course, this only served to gain her more confused looks from Komaru, but the people they passed seemed to not take notice.</p><p>Syo walked into her room, followed closely by Komaru who shut and locked her door. Syo just stared at the younger girl, letting her facade slip slightly. There was no chance she remembered the past year either, which seemed to hurt Syo a lot more than she would’ve realized.</p><p>Of course they have to be back at square one with Syo being the only one to remember their relationship.</p><p>“What’s wrong Toko? You haven’t been acting like yourself.” Syo cringed to herself, knowing she wasn’t acting like Toko because she wasn’t who Komaru thought. Despite the distress the mixup caused Syo, she bit her tongue instead. It took Toko months of trust and Syo finally approving for the system to freely open up to Komaru. Syo couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t immediately frighten Komaru off, but could at least try to form something.</p><p>“Well it’s just…” Syo paused, trying to think of anything to say. Sadly, nothing could come to her and she had to look down in shame. “It’s nothing, just not feeling myself I guess.” Syo said, dropping her thought, though she noticed the concern in her friend’s eyes.</p><p>“Toko, it’s okay, did something happen? You can-”</p><p>“I’m not Toko.” Syo growled, speaking impulsively. She couldn’t tolerate being referred to incorrectly by the one person they had trusted to know about her.</p><p>“What?” Komaru seemed to tense, not getting what Syo meant. Syo let the facade melt away, letting her tongue fall and eyes go wild.</p><p>“I’m not Toko, It’s really simple. Toko is Toko, and I am me.” Syo stood up tall and walked over to Komaru, her face turning into her signature grin. “So hello, I’m Genocider Syo.”</p><p>The other girl took a few steps back, clearly overwhelmed. Syo regretted putting all that information forward at once the way she did, but she was glad to have it done at any rate. And who cares if she told Komaru, they’re stuck among themselves with no outside world to care about the serial killer anymore.</p><p>“Th-This is some elaborate prank, right?” Komaru questioned, earning an eye roll from Syo.</p><p>“Why would I want to joke about something like this, in an environment where it could paint a target on our back.” Syo stayed back, letting Komaru have her space, but placed a hand on her hip. “It’s a long story, but I only want to do what I feel is best for us and what’s best is laying low and surviving. To survive we’ll need a friend, and you and Toko are already so close.” Syo tapped her head. “It’s a no-brainer choice of actions, honestly.”</p><p>Despite confusion still flooding her face, Komaru seemed to relax. The younger girl gave a nod.</p><p>“O-Okay. And you’re not gonna h-hurt anyone?” Syo quirked an eyebrow. Of course, to her it was painfully obvious she had left her past behind her. Though she needed to remember in Komaru’s eyes, the two didn’t have a deep history yet.</p><p>“Of course not. Like I said, anything like that could get us killed. And even if that weren’t the case, I’ve found less harmful ways of protecting ourselves.” Komaru tilted her head slightly, earning a smirk from Syo.</p><p>“Of course, full disclosure; The only way I would hurt someone now would be to protect you. Does that make you feel better?” Komaru blinked, both shock and blush coming onto her face.</p><p>“O-Okay.” Komaru stood awkwardly for a second, making Syo worry if she said anything wrong. It was hard to speak to the girl you’d last known as your girlfriend when she no longer had any memory of your existence. But after a few more moments, Komaru stepped forward to wrap Syo in a hug.</p><p>“Thank you Syo. I-It’ll be weird to get used to, but I trust you.” Syo chuckled to herself. She was just as blindly trusting as she had been when she originally first found out about Syo. Though it was a luxury Syo appreciated, making sure that trust wasn’t misused. A few seconds into the hug, Syo felt a tickle on her nose.</p><p>~-♥-~</p><p>“-choo.”</p><p>Toko blinked her eyes open, consciousness fading in fast enough for her to hear the end of her soft sneeze. For a second, she thought she had lucked out and skipped Syo fronting. Said thought was soon brushed away by dread, however, as she felt Komaru’s gentle embrace. The interior of her partially messy room surrounding them. Toko tensed in fear.</p><p>“K-Komaru?” The other girl loosened her grip, and Toko used it as a chance to back up. Instinctively, she began playing with her fingers. “W-What happened?” Toko asked, stomach dropping as she saw something flash in the other girl’s eyes at her question. “O-Oh god.”</p><p>“It’s okay Toko, really.” Komaru stepped forward, reaching out to comfort Toko, but the older girl began backing up defensively in response, her body trembling slightly.</p><p>“N-No it’s not. Y-Y-You met her a-and now y-you’re g-gonna hate m-me.” Toko bit at her thumb, trying not to cry from the overwhelming fear. Komaru continued moving forward, this time a bit more slowly.</p><p>“Toki?” Toko stopped at the sound of her nickname, looking down at the ground in shame. She soon felt Komaru’s hands placed gently on her shoulders. “Can you listen to me?” Toko nodded her head gently.</p><p>“I don’t hate you. I don’t know everything, but her actions aren’t your fault. I would never want to lose or drop you over that.” Toko looked up warily.</p><p>“A-Are you s-sure?” Her voice was practically a whine, searching for reassurance. Komaru gave her one of her genuine smiles, the comfort slowly calming Toko’s nerves.</p><p>“I’m sure. I-In fact…” Now it was Komaru’s turn to look down. Toko scanned what she could see of the other girl’s face with no luck. It wasn’t long after, however, that Komaru let out a sigh and lifted her head again, a sheepish smile on her face.</p><p>“I think I have a crush on you Toko.” Toko blushed instantly, brain short circuiting her words. It was impossible, she really..? “A-And I know you’re probably straight, I just. I thought telling you would help you understand just how much you mean to me, so you know I’m telling the truth when I say I won’t leave.” Before Komaru could pull away or apologize, Toko brought her hands up to hold Komaru’s arms in place.</p><p>“I-It’s okay, I a-actually like you t-too.” Toko spoke through a shaky voice, biting her lip. “A-Are you sure y-you won’t leave..?” Toko averted her gaze, but could tell Komaru had one of her looks on her face.</p><p>“Of course I won’t.” Komaru pulled Toko in for a gentle hug, placing a light peck on Toko’s cheek. “I couldn’t stand to lose you.” Toko’s face began to beam, undoubtedly awkward as she never smiled that wide, but she couldn’t care less. Her arms moved to cling around Komaru’s neck, the other girl’s hands moving to her hips.</p><p>“Th-Thank you Komaru.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hihi! Another one of these. :3c I actually really like writing this stuff, its soothing imagining Komaru being there for Toko over the Killing Game and now that I've gotten the "confession part" down, it's gonna be nice finally getting to some of the more ship-y stuff.<br/>Also a sorry for the fact there wasn't much Toko calling Komaru "Master" juice here. It didn't fit with what was going on but u better bet it will hit harder next time.</p><p>No clue when I'll get out another one of these- I have another fic almost done but it's not part of this AU -but I already know exactly what I wanna do for it so!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>